Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with biomarkers for colon and gastroenterological cancer detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,955 issued to Pant et al. (2007) discloses an immunological assay and kit for colon cancer screening. Fecal glycoproteins are extracted from individual samples such that immunogenicity is maintained. The purified fecal glycoproteins are reacted with antibodies to Colon and Ovarian Tumor Antigen (COTA). The mucin antigen COTA is specifically present in colorectal cancer tissue and not in normal colons. The amount of COTA in the fecal sample is determined and used to indicate the presence of colon cancer.
U.S. Pat. No 6,645,730 issued to Nair (2003) (hereinafter the '730 patent) describes a method for isolating viable, biologically substantially pure exfoliated fecal colonocytes at normal ambient temperature. According to the '730 patent, immunocoprocytes and inflammatory cells indicative of certain gastrointestinal conditions and a noninvasive method for detecting colorectal cancer are set forth. Composition of transport and suspension media for isolation of colonocytes are detailed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,177 issued to Shuber (2003) provides methods for detecting disease by analysis of a patient sample to determine the integrity of nucleic acids in the sample. According to the invention the method determines the presence of cancer or precancer, the method comprising the steps of: determining an amount of nucleic acid, using an assay that detects both wild-type and mutant nucleic acid, in a patient sample comprising shed cells or cellular debris. The cancer is selected from lung cancer, esophageal cancer, prostate cancer, stomach cancer, colon cancer, pancreatic cancer, liver cancer, and lymphoma. The sample obtained from the patient comprises stool, sputum, pancreatic fluid, bile, lymph, blood, urine, cerebrospinal fluid, seminal fluid, saliva, breast nipple aspirate, and pus.